So a Ghost Tells Her Story
by Beclaws Reasons
Summary: I didn't expect it. I certainly didn't think I'd hang around. Apparently, after my death, someone gave me free reign I could go get vengeance... But now that that's all said and done, now what? All I can think of now is that, apparently, I get to run around in some schoolgirl outfit and the 4th Doctor's scarf and go strangle people. Isn't it interesting how this works out?
1. Prologue

**Gosh I'm probably gonna regret this. *Ahem***

**Hello there! This is my first story in a long... long... loooong time. This is a prologue, and I'm gonna try to get nice, long, at least a thousand word chapters up as soon as I can. in the meantime, eel free to read this and see if you want me to continue!**

* * *

I didn't expect it. I certainly didn't think I'd hang around. Apparently, after my death, I was given a chance to get my vengeance.

That in and of itself was fun. The guy even left me with the wire he used to garrote me with. I can't help but wonder how much _he _liked that one- I certainly didn't- thankfully I have a scarf to cover that and… I digress. I mean, where I cut my hands in life trying to loosen the wire can sting something awful, but yanno, death does this thing where if you don't care enough- you can't feel it. Regardless, it doesn't really matter anymore, does it? I thought that once I had repaid the favor the douchebag _so kindly_ paid me it'd all be over and I could move on or something. However, I apparently am not cool enough to go up or down and I'm stuck here. So yeah, _that's _ fun (/sarcasm by-the-by). I guess I just get to stick around here and go after everyone who has killed someone in the manner that I died, or who are actively about to go try and get someone the way I was murdered.

So I get to be a schoolgirl with the 4th Doctor's scarf and go around strangling attempted rapists and other human murderers. So that's interesting, I guess.

* * *

**So yes, there's the plot drop for now. This has intentions to drop some creepypasta and whoever tickles my fancy, but they'll all be the things that go bump in the night.**

**Anywho, have a nice evening/day!**


	2. Chapter 1: An Explanation

**Alrighty: Second post! Hope I don't regret this one... Righton- to the content.**

* * *

Okay, so now that I have your attention, allow me to keep it for a little while longer. I really, really had none of this planned. I didn't ask to be strangled, and I certainly didn't ask for the random guy to make a pass at me (I'm just so freaking happy he got fed up and just killed me, score for me). I was moving out of the freaking dorms at school the next morning! I worked hard to graduate. I was looking forward to saying, "Goodbye high school, see ya never!" yanno?

My parents came up and stayed in a hotel, and asked me to run out and get something for them. That was no big deal, right? Wrong, apparently. See, I had been wearing the school uniform- all my other clothes were packed and it was a force of habit. The uniform is not that great- it's a black three-quarter-sleeve shirt, a blue plaid skirt, the length of which I like to call 'barley legal' (I usually go a longer, pretty much touching the floor variation that I am quite in love with. Sadly, she was packed), and the navy thigh high socks and extra-high-top converse (They never specified shoes, so I had fun with it). _WELL_, you'd think that walking down the street _FROM THE SCHOOL_, the girl in the uniform wouldn't have to worry. I was wrong.

I really don't like talking about how I died, so excuse me if this seems a bit glazed over. Let's see… I was snagged and pulled into an alleyway. I wasn't about to make it easy for him to do whatever he was thinking of, so I struggled. Naturally he didn't like this but I really, really didn't care. Eventually he just (attempted to) remove the to-scale 4th Doctor's scarf I had knitted myself (I'm proud of that baby) and he successfully garroted me with wire. Fun times, right?

Well, I can tell you that dying is a pain in the ass, and avoid it at all costs. Sporting the garrote-scarf for all of eternity is almost as bad as perpetually being a schoolgirl. See, dying severely limits your wardrobe- in case of school uniform just be prepared to hate your afterlife. I'm perpetually stuck in one of two skirts, the super short one or the floor length one (ever since discovering how to switch I'm usually in this one thank god), and a black or navy three-quarter sleeve shirt. At least I have the epic scarf of 12 feet long to spruce up this wardrobe- screw clashing. It covers the marks of death fairly well; when I'm solid you can barely tell.

Oh yeah that's another thing… See, 'waking up' in a morgue is gonna mess with you. Standing up and seeing your body lying there dead is… on top of depressing, you have to come to terms with, "Hey, I'm dead!" So yeah. Digressing- finding out how to become as tangible or intangible is trippy as _hell_. At first it's scary as shit because you don't know when you will or won't, but once you get it sorted all is well. Then there's the whole, 'slight appearance changes' thing. Think what happened in Beetlejuice with the Maitland's- I can do quite a bit of editing and moving and whatnot (I can make scales appear- it happens to be a favorite). I can be as tangible or intangible as I wish in any location I want to be- one arm solid and the other going through a wall? Been there, done that.

Eventually, you start asking questions… Why am I still here? Why didn't I move on? Why do I do what I do? It's just the little things that needle at you, and it's aggravating as all get out. It's like a bad song that you can't get out of your head once it's stuck. It's like lying awake for four hours in a row at night staring at the ceiling and you can't fall asleep. It's just a nuisance.

So, after I went to go be productive. I chose to continue on like I would've in life- I went to college, looked into medicine… I was never enrolled, but damn it all if I didn't go to every lesson, every lecture, took every test (the TAs never noticed grading the one extra test and the teachers never knew since I snagged it before they could put it in the system), and was doing pretty good.

And then I remembered. I remembered who killed me. I remembered his face. I had to think on what to do… So, what I did was rational, in my mind.

I hunted him down.

I found him.

And I repaid the favor.

The best part was that he kept the same wire he used to kill me. I really had fun toying with him. Getting him to admit in his killing me, then making what I did next look like an accident made me smile. It really was quite reassuring that I could repay him with the same. exact. _kindness_. he paid me. After he died, I was kinda hoping something would happen… but no, nothing. I was still… there.

I didn't know what to do, again. I just was there. I had no fire. I had no forward momentum. I was… a blip on the horizon. I was lost again, and god if I didn't hate it so much. I detested myself. I detested my murderer. I was just upset (reasonably so). I just… kept on. I supposed I could go out there and kill muggers and rapists… I guess I could go and do what I do. Finish med school, everything except the residency… All just went on. The Earth kept turning, the sun rose again and again…

Until something really, really weird happened.

Like, "What the hell?" weird.

So, what had happened was, I had been doing the daily grind- goin' to a go kill a rapist no big deal… It was rainy, so I knew it was gonna be fun. I chose the whole 'barely legal' skirt thing since, surprise-surprise! The girl was a minor! Lookit that…

Freakin' the old guy out was easy; he was in an upstairs room with the poor girl. I guess he'd been sittin' around waiting for her to wake up (no skin off my nose, made my job easier)… Anyway, I decided to be spooky- keep myself entertained an' all.

I made some "thunk"-ing noises downstairs, and I made my voice carry up to him as I made it to the stairs. "Loosey-goosey gan-der, whither shall I wan-der…" by then I'd climbed the stairs. "Up the stairs, down the stairs…" I walked down the hallway, "To my lady's cham-ber…" I made the door burst open- dramatic was the theme for tonight so it worked for me- and the guy jolted upright and he was _freaking out_. That was great… "There I met an old man who wouldn't say his prayers…" I gave him a big, toothy smile. "So I grabbed him by the leg…" I proceeded to do so and dragged him down the hallway, his blows, yelps, and screams of protest both ineffectual and entertaining. "And THREW HIM DOWN THE STAIRS!" I yelled, cackling as he tumbled down.

Once he landed at the foot of the stairs, I 'slide' down the railing and crouched next to him, patting him on the head and telling him, "Now you stay there, I'll be riiight back to finish you off…" I stood and made my way back up the steps, I had a girl to manage…

So I went back to the room the girl had been in, and lemme tell ya, he must've given her to _good stuff_. She was still out like a light, so I poked through her bag to find her address. "Okay… I know where this is… Kinda." I muttered to myself- I'm dead who gives a shit if I talk to myself or not? "More-or-less… more of the less. Fuck. Okay- when she wakes up… yeah…" Head scratching ensued, but all would be well. "Okay then," I turned to the girl who was out like a light, "you stay right here and don't move- I'll be right back."

Back down the stairs I went, humming the same nursery rhyme from earlier. I uncoiled the same wire I was killed with from my left forearm. Slowly straightening the reliable wire as I went down step by step… it's kinda therapeutic. "Soo… Tell me buddy, if you can," I glanced up and he was trying to get himself vertical. "Whatever made you believe that taking a girl off the streets," I walked over and stepped on his wrist, from the scream he let out (also the angle the wrist was bending at) he probably broke it in his tumble, "and doing what you were about to do- don't deny it buddy I wouldn't be here otherwise- would be acceptable?"

It's kinda sad how I'm not surprised when he tries to push it off on a vaguely, 'she was asking for it, look how she's dressed!' excuse. With a huff and an eye roll I move my foot from his wrist to his neck. "You're shittin' me, right? You can't possibly believe that load of bullshit." I look back to his vaguely-reddish face and frown, "are you telling me that if women cover ourselves up then maybe, just _maybe_, you won't go and rape someone? That men are animals that need to be pussyfooted around so that they don't just snap and rape everyone? I don't know if I should be more insulted or if you should be more insulted… Do you even understand what you just implied on every man ever with that remark?"

I heaved a dramatic sigh, "well, if you can't talk nicely…" I smirked as I wrapped the wire above where my foot was applying firm pressure to his neck, "you don't get to talk at all. Well, live really. I can't let you out and go and do this again now, can I?" The panic on his face was _priceless_. "Nighty-night, guy! See you in Hell!" and with that I tightened the wire, the metal cutting in deep and slicing into the man's airway. In a blink he was dead, and I was free to take the girl home. Joy.

Up the stairs I trudged once more, if I had been alive my legs would be fucking _amazing_ by now. Yanno, through all the stairs I've climbed in situations like this in my undeath… I digress. I went around the corner to enter the room and I was not prepared for what I saw.

"You're not _seriously_ about to do that after _all that work I __**JUST WENT THROUGH**__**!?"**_

* * *

**Pawlrighty, so this is where I say... pick your 'baddie'. Who did she find? If nomoby says anything (which wouldn't surprise me but if you're reading this then thank you for reading! Have a nice day/evening!), I'll pick who I want and it's nbd. Again, pretty Creepypasta-centric once I get there... (Which is next chapter). It shouldn't take so long to get the next post up, I was just super lazy and didn't know how to finish this up.**


End file.
